winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Elora
'' “I'm a faun, you dork!”'' : —Elora Elora (エローラ Erōra in Japanese) is a Faun from Avalar. Her debut was in the second game of the original series, in which she helps Spyro by giving him the Guidebook, and giving him helpful hints now and then. She also made a cameo in Spyro: Year of the Dragon. Contents https://spyro.fandom.com/wiki/Elora# hide#Appearance #Personality #Story ##Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! ##Spyro: Year of the Dragon #Gallery #Trivia #Refences AppearanceEdit In her first two appearances, Elora has blue eyes and purple eyeshadow, her top torso has skin with a small green corset; and she has a fox-like tail. In the Reignited Trilogy, her appearance overall resembles a deer's. She now has fur on her upper body and has green eyes. Her tail is shortened, and her human-like face now has a bit more of a doe-like. Her hooves become cloven as well. Her corset is now expanded into a dress made of leaves. She also wears leaf bracelets on her wrists. PersonalityEdit Elora is an expert on the people of Avalar, becoming the natural choice when it came to helping Spyro defeat the evil Ripto. She is a strong leader in times of crisis, being an essential force in keeping the peace between the worlds during Ripto's invasion. She also shows strong capabilities, providing informative advice whenever asked. In the Spyro Reignited Trilogy, Elora keeps her vast knowledge on the world of Avalar and is certainly the one with a strong sense of leadership. She is still determined to help Spyro put an end to Ripto's reign of tyranny. She appears to have a more playful side; an example being not feeling offended by Spyro's question if she was a goat, and instead responds to him kindly and playfully. She too, shows informative capabilities by providing advice whenever asked, and provides a more personal emotional support. She is still romantically interested in Spyro, just as in the original games. StoryEdit ''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!Edit A week prior, Elora was in Winter Tundra with the Professor and Hunter working on the Super Portal. After Hunter typed in the coordinates of his birthday (22475) on the Portal to test it out. Ripto flew out of the portal, along with his minions Crush and Gulp. The tyrant then claimed to be the new king of Avalar, and Elora quickly commanded Zoe and her fairy friends to take the orbs and scatter them around Avalar, in order to prevent Ripto from bringing more trouble from his unknown homeworld, as he instructed Crush to pack his bags. Hearing that Ripto disliked dragons, Elora asked if it was possible to catch one. After the Professor agreed on the possibility, she went with both the Professor and Hunter to Glimmer to try and summon a dragon who can defeat Ripto. When Spyro appeared, she was in awe at the sight of the creature and volunteered to help him on his quests throughout Avalar. Elora helped Spyro by giving him advice on Talismans and Orbs, and also giving him a Guidebook to have details already available in order for him to understand their worlds. She was the one who opened the castle in the Winter Tundra to beat Ripto after Spyro collected the 40 orbs. After Spyro defeated Ripto, Elora kissed Spyro as thanks for saving Avalar. When Spyro asked her and the others to join him on a vacation due to all of the awful things that transpired during Ripto's stay in Avalar, Elora declined his offer of going to Dragon Shores with him in order to clean up the mess Ripto left behind. In the original epilogue, Elora and Spyro were in Dragon Shores, riding on the Love Boat Ride together, but the young dragon missed his chance with Elora. ''Spyro: Year of the DragonEdit Elora made a brief appearance at Agent 9's lab after the Sorceress's first defeat, where she and the Professor talked to Spyro, and also helped Hunter in not telling Spyro where he went. Afterwards, she went to watch the fireworks show at the Fireworks Factory, trying to cheer up Spyro when the purple dragon finds out that Hunter had fallen in love with Bianca. The two then proceeded to sit together and watch the fireworks show. GalleryEdit ::Elora/Gallery TriviaEdit *Elora was originally going to be playable in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, but was scrapped in the final version.[2] *Her original English voice actress, Melissa Disney, would later voice another character in an Insomiac game, voicing Courtney Gears in Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal. However, Gears is an antagonist, unlike Elora, who is a protagonist. *Elora makes a brief cameo in Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy as a trading card. There were plans to include her in some way in Spyro: Season of Ice and as a playable character in Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs, but time constraints forced her out of both projects. *She was originally going to be a centaur but it was determined that she was cuter with two legs instead of four.[3] *Elora's name was inspired by Caroline Trujillo, when Oliver Wade simply rearranged the letters in her first name.[3] **Elora's face was based on that of Caroline Trujillo.[3] *While her eyes are blue in game, her eyes are green in the CGI model. Category:Female Characters Category:Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club